My Happy Ending
by lizzieloo
Summary: Pam's with Roy but things are less than perfect between them. Jim loves her and knows she doesn't belong with Roy. He'll find a way to save her, and show her she deserves to be loved. Warning: some abuse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've wanted to write an Office story for a while, and this idea popped into my head. Let me know if yall like it or not! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….**

...

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

"Why hello Pam. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

A smile spread across Pam's face at the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Certainly. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm having this little problem at my office. I think there might be rats in the air vents and I need the number to an exterminator."

Pam's eyes slid over to meet Jims, and she giggled as he tilted his head toward Dwight ever so slightly, who she saw was listening intently to their phone conversation.

"And why would you think there would be rats in your office?" Pam asked while grinning at Jim's serious expression, wondering if he was good at poker with his amazing ability to keep a straight face.

"Well, I thought I heard little noises in the vents in my bosses room-" He had barely finished the sentence when Dwight jumped out of his chair and bolted the two steps it took to get to Michael's office, throwing the door open as he shouted Michael's name.

Jim and Pam hung up their phones as Pam erupted into laughter after seeing Dwight sweep everything off of Michael's desk, practically throw a chair from the corner on top, climb up on that and began taking ceiling tiles out, with what looked like an attempt to crawl into the ceiling. Michael, meanwhile, had been sitting at his desk on the phone and was now yelling at Dwight while he grabbed onto Dwight's feet and was attempting to pull him out of the ceiling.

Jim swiveled his chair back to face Pam, and leaned back with his hands behind his head, proud of his handiwork, which made Pam laugh even harder.

Sure, Jim pulled pranks for his own amusement too, but the really reason behind everyone of them was to get a smile, or even better, a laugh, out of the pretty brunette behind the front desk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So a group of us is going to grab a bite to eat," Jim said as he leaned against the front desk. "Wanna come?"

A smile flitted across Pam's face as she pulled on her coat. She thought about how nice it would be to actually get to hang out with Jim outside of the office.

"I wish I could, it's just-"

Pam was cut off as someone barged through the front door.

"Shit, Pam. Are you ready yet?"

Pam glanced down at the floor, before finally meeting her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes, I'm coming."

She took a few steps in Roy's direction, before turning slightly and giving Jim a wistful smile.

"Have a good weekend Jim," she said softly.

Roy looked from one to the other, before glaring at Jim.

Grabbing Pam's arm, he pulled her out the front door, letting it slam behind them.

Jim's eyes narrowed as he watched them leave, then he slumped back against the front desk and let out a sigh.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he took a few minutes to collect himself. It was bad enough that the girl of his dreams had a boyfriend, but was one hundred times worse when that boyfriend was an ass like Roy. Jim didn't understand how a sweet, gentle woman like Pam could have ever gotten together, much less stayed with, with an aggressive, crude man like Roy. It made him worry a lot, and hope that Roy wasn't as much of an ass behind closed doors. For Pam's sake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What the hell Pam?!" Roy shouted as he slammed the front door behind them.

Pam was grateful he at least waited until they were home to start shouting.

He grabbed Pam's arms and spun her around to face him.

"Are you _fucking_ him?!" He yelled in her face as he shook her, some spittle landing on her cheek.

"What? No! How could you think that?? We're just friends!"

"That didn't look like a 'just friends' intimate conversation I walked into! I knew something like this would happen. I should've done something to stop it sooner!"

"Roy," Pam said, trying to stay calm as his hands continued to crush her arms. She was positive he'd leave bruises. "Jim is my friend. We've been friends for a long time. That's all he is to me. I _love_ you," she pleaded.

Roy glared at her, before pushing her, sending her stumbling halfway across the room until she hit the living room wall. She gasped as her back slammed onto the light switch. Before she could move away, Roy was towering over her again.

_Wham._

He slapped her across the cheek, sending her flying to the ground.

"Stop whoring around," was all he said, before spinning around and heading in the direction of the kitchen, probably to get a beer.

Pam sat stunned on the floor, holding her cheek.

She should've known better than to make Roy wait while she talked to Jim. She should've known better than to not be talking to Jim when Roy would be marching up to get her after work. She should've known better.

Finally picking herself up off the floor, she slowly moved to the kitchen to get dinner started. Better not tick him off even more by making him wait for food. Peaking into the kitchen, Roy was nowhere to be seen. She heard the TV turn on in their bedroom.

Letting out a sigh, she opened the pantry and began pulling out ingredients for dinner. Better to let him cool off. She knew in a few hours he'd apologize to her, and be sweet and caring and hold her like he loved her. It was just those few moments of rage she had to survive through to get to the happy times.

She let her mind wander to Jim, and wondered if life would be simpler with him. They'd never fight, at least not like this. He would probably never even raise his voice at her. Ever. A small smile spread across her face.

"Baby, bring me another beer," Roy yelled from their bedroom, pulling her from her dream.

Grabbing one from the fridge, she went to give it to him, but paused as she caught her reflection in the mirror in the hall. Bringing her hand up, she gently traced the bruise that was beginning to form on her left cheek.

At least it was the weekend, she thought. By Monday, if it hadn't faded completely, she'd easily be able to hide it with makeup.

"Baby!" She heard Roy whine from the back room.

Pam forced a smile onto her face, ready to act as if nothing had happened earlier, as she entered the bedroom with the beer. It was going to be a long weekend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue it or not….or if yall have any suggestions or anything, those are always welcome too. Have a great day! Until next time…..

Western


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I'm glad yall like it so far! So sorry for the delayed update, I started a new job last week and have been busy busy busy, but I'll try to be better about getting chapters out faster. Well, without further ado, or excuses, on to Chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With just a tad of concealer, Pam was able to cover the bruise completely for work on Monday. As she had been able to do for various other bruises for the past several months, when Roy's anger had begun to emerge.

But the rest of her weekend had been pleasant enough. Roy was extra kind and considerate, as if trying to make up for the bruise he had given her, despite the fact they both thought if was her own fault for making him angry.

Jim was becoming more and more of a taboo subject between the two of them. As long as she refrained from speaking his name when with Roy, everything would be fine. And if it did come up, Roy would usually refer to Jim simply as _him_, as if speaking his name was just too disgusting.

Pam sighed as she continued to recopy Michael's phone messages. Michael's latest request was for her to hand him messages every time he came in the office, even if there had been none. He thought it made a good impression for clients that might come in with him, although that rarely occurred anyways.

Michael had even been testing her over it. He'd come in, expect messages, then try to sneak out behind plants or other employees, only to turn around and come right back into the office, expecting more messages. So once again Pam was doing something completely meaningless, like copying the same message over and over again to please her crazy boss.

Pam glanced over at Jim, noticed he was attempting to build a log cabin out of pencils, and shot a rubber band at him.

It only hit him in the shoulder, but he fell out of his chair in a dramatic death scene worthy of an old Western film.

Pam giggled, then applauded as Jim hopped up to take a bow. He resumed his seat, and was about to ask if she wanted to eat lunch together when the office door opened.

And in walked Roy.

Pam quickly looked away from Jim and pretended to resume copying the notes, all the while hoping Roy hadn't seen their little drama. He hadn't slammed the door open, which was a good sign.

Roy looked suspiciously between Jim and Pam and knew something was up because neither one was very good at playing innocent.

Jim was actually whistling.

Roy shot him a glare before turning to Pam, making sure he was standing between Jim and Pam.

He sent her a warning look, but decided against saying anything because he felt everyone in the room staring at him, waiting to see what he'd do.

Pam's coworkers had been bystanders for many of his angry outbursts, and were ready to step in if needed. Dwight's hand was even inching toward his pepper spray. They had never seen Roy get too out of hand before, but none of them liked him yelling at their sweet, angelic Pam.

Knowing their audience, Roy bit down whatever he had intended on saying.

"I was just on break and wanted to come see how you were doing baby," Roy said in a sickeningly sweet voice, substituting it for whatever he really wanted to say.

_Great, now he's going to be checking up on me,_ Pam thought. _I'm going to have to be extra careful from now on._

"Everything's great Roy," Pam said, trying to sound cheerful. "You really didn't have to come all the way up here for that."

"Oh, I think I did," Roy said in a pleasant voice, although Pam could hear the double meaning behind his words. He didn't trust her. "I just wanted to see that my baby was behaving herself."

Pam's eyes widened a fraction. She was treading on thin ice and had to be careful so she wouldn't pay for anything she said later.

Behind the couple, Jim was pretending not to eavesdrop like everyone else. But that last comment caused him to glance over at the two. This was some weird conversation they were having, he thought as he stared at Roy's back.

Seeing that Pam wasn't responding, and that her gaze had returned to her desk, Roy reached out and tilted her chin up toward him, then leaned over the counter for a quick kiss.

Pam was surprised at Roy's action – he was hardly affectionate in public, and never at the office.

Roy leaned back with a smug grin, then whispered that he'd see her after work and for her to behave herself because he'd be watching.

He spun around and caught Jim staring at him. He sent Jim one last glare on his way out.

As the door slammed shut, Pam let out a breath and tried to collect herself. That had been a bit too tense for her liking.

Jim immediately jumped up and headed to the front desk. Pam was randomly shuffling papers on the desk, trying to avoid the figure hovering above her.

Jim saw how Pam was a bit shaken up, and wondered what Roy had said to her before he left.

"Pam," he said softly, trying to get her attention. "Pam."

She still wouldn't look at him.

"Pam," he repeated as he reached out to stop one of her hands from its frantic movement around the desk.

She flinched slightly at the contact, then slowly looked up at him.

Now Jim was really concerned. She was looking up at him like a cornered, defenseless kitten.

"Hey, are you alright?" He questioned while still covering her tiny hand on the desk with his own.

Pam instantly snapped out of her daze. She glanced between Jim's worried face, to his hand touching hers, then back at him.

She quickly pulled her hand away under the pretense of picking up her pen and getting back to work.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, as if it was silly of him to even think something was wrong.

"Well, it's just that…." He trailed off since she had looked back down at her desk and resumed her task of copying messages.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and sighed, realizing that she was going to pretend that whatever had just happened had never occurred.

"Never mind.….well, Ms. Beasley, would you care to join me for lunch in the break room?"

Pam smiled up at his formal tone, before her eyes glanced quickly at the door, then back at him. The smile slowly disappeared from her face.

"Um…I'm sorry Jim, I'd really like to. But I think I'm just going to eat at my desk. I have a lot of work to get done."

Jim glanced down at the pile of phone messages, then back at her. It was obvious he didn't believe her.

"Alright, no problem. Maybe another time." He gave her a quick smile before retuning to his desk.

Jim leaned back in his chair, his mini log cabin completely forgotten, as he watched the woman behind the front desk furiously scribble something on paper.

Something was going on. Something he did not like. And he'd bet his entire paycheck for a year that it had to do with Roy.

And he was going to find out.

His thoughts were interrupted by Michael bursting into the office from his lunch break.

"Pam, Pam, Pam! Do I have any phone messages?"

...

So what'd yall think? I know not much happened, but I'm trying to map out the plot line and everything, but wanted to get something out to yall. Well, thanks for reading, and have a great day!!

Western

P.S. Omg, so season finale?? Poor Jim and Pam, nothing can go right for them! So close, and yet something had to ruin it, of course. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad yall are liking the story. Well, without further ado, on the Ch. 3...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pam glanced at the clock for the hundredth time, sighed, then returned her attention to the book in her hands. Or at least tried to. She had reread the same page eight times already, and still wasn't sure what had happened. She found she couldn't focus.

Roy wasn't home yet.

After dropping her off at home after work, he left to go have a few beers with "the guys." Six hours later and he still hadn't returned though.

Pam knew she should be concerned for Roy, worried that the reason he hadn't come home yet was because he was hurt or injured, laying in a hospital bed somewhere. But she wasn't. Or at least not that kind of worried.

No, her worry was that he was going to come home drunk. Really, really drunk. And a drunk Roy did not mean good things for Pam.

Roy was an angry drunk.

She considered slipping off to bed and pretending to be asleep when he finally came home, but decided against that remembering past experiences. He would only be more upset that she hadn't waited up for him. Last time he had dragged her out of bed and dropped her on the floor, where he slapped her around a few times before roughly "making love to her" as he called it.

Pam shivered just thinking about it. No, she definitely didn't want to have a repeat of that night again.

A few minutes later she heard scraping on the door, as Roy tried to fit the key into the lock, a good indication he was very drunk.

Pam set her book down and stood, preparing herself for whatever was to come. She was ready to be as accommodating as possible. Anything to keep him calm.

But she was not prepared for this.

Roy stormed through the door once he finally got it open, then slammed it shut behind him.

Pam visible flinched at the sound. This was not good.

Roy turned toward Pam, scowling, this eyes blazing in anger.

Pam took a step back. She had never seen him this livid before.

"Pam."

He had spit out her name, as if it was something disgusting.

Pam's mind reeled, trying to figure out what she could have done to set him off like this, but came up with nothing new. She hadn't even really talked to Jim the last few days.

Roy took slow, even steps in her direction. Pam was amazed at his ability to walk straight. She was positive he was drunk, yet he didn't show any signs of swaying or being clumsy. She could only guess that his anger prevailed over all that.

"How…how were the guys?" Pam asked pleasantly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Uh-oh. It looked like she had asked the wrong question.

"The guys? Well, the guys were just great," Roy slurred in a cold tone as he continued to approach Pam. "In fact, they gave me some pretty good advice."

Pam backed up slowly as he advanced, and gasped when her back hit the wall.

"Oh, really?" She questioned softly. Anything those guys had to say was probably not good for her. Pam had to be around them every once in a while, and they were not exactly moral or respectable characters. Frankly, they were assholes. It's no wonder all of them were still single….

Roy stepped up to Pam and slammed his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her between him and the wall.

Pam raised her eyes to look at Roy, then wished she hadn't. He had never looked so…so menacing before.

He leaned forward until his lips were next to her left ear.

"They said….they said you must be _cheating _on me."

Pam's eyes widened as he said those words, and had opened her mouth to adamantly deny it when he struck her so hard she flew sideways to the ground.

She held her throbbing cheek with one hand, while pushing herself up with the other.

Roy stood over her, glaring down, hands on his hips.

"They said that you needed to be punished."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later Roy had finally passed out on the couch.

Pam laid on the floor for who knows how long, before she was able to muster the strength to pull herself up with the coffee table and stagger to the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door, then slid down it to collapse in a heap on the tile floor. She laid a bruised cheek against it, the cool tile helping to soothe the hurt there.

And then she cried.

Her body shook with each gut-wrenching sob, as she released all the hurt and pain Roy had so happily bestowed upon her.

It had never been this bad before. Not even close.

For the last hour Roy had slapped her. Punched her. Kicked her. Thrown her into walls. He'd even taken off his belt and beat her with that, leaving huge, painful welts on her back and legs.

And the worse part was that he had grinned. The bastard had actually grinned while inflicting pain on her.

As her crying slowly came to a stop, Pam felt empty. Completely, hopelessly empty.

Here she was, sprawled on the bathroom floor, covered in bruises and blood that her _boyfriend_, the man who was suppose to love and take care of her, had given her.

And Pam wanted out.

As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought was a silent plea for someone to give her the strength to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pam jerked awake at the pounding on the door.

She slowly tried to pull herself to a sitting position, ignoring Roy yelling her name through the bathroom door, and let out a groan at the movement.

Her entire body throbbed.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

_Just go away._

As if he had heard her request, the pounding stopped, and with a few muttered curse words, she heard Roy step away from the door. A few seconds after that, she heard the front door slam as he left.

Pam slowly opened her eyes to look at the clock on the bathroom sink.

She was going to be late for work.

Leaning forward, she grasped the counter and slowly pulled herself up, wincing at the pain that movement caused.

Pam raised her eyes to look in the mirror, and gasped in horror.

She didn't recognize herself.

The entire left side of her face was an array of yellow, purple and blue bruises.

Her bottom lip was swollen, and dried blood was crusted from one corner of her mouth to her chin. She had another cut on the right side of her forehead. Finger marks were visible around her neck, from when Roy had held her against the wall and choked her last night.

She didn't even want to see what the rest of her body looked like.

Pam maneuvered over to the bathtub, closed the drain and turned on the hot water.

She smiled faintly at thinking how good a bath would feel.

But first things first.

Pam stood, and grasping onto the counter again, made her way toward the phone in the kitchen.

It was time to call in sick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks so much for reading, let me know what ya thought! I know Jim wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be making an important appearance in the next one...hint hint. Anyways, thanks again and have a great day!!

Until next time,

Western


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

AN: Words cannot express how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long. I had some major writers block – I can't tell you how many times I opened a Word document and stared at a blank page. I'm not extremely happy with this chapter, but let me know how it turns out. I just felt like something was missing...but I figured yall had waited long enough. And thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews! They were so wonderful and helped me get motivated!! And now, without further ado...

**Ch. 4**

Jim glanced over at the receptionist desk for the third time in 15 minutes and frowned.

Days really sucked when Pam was gone.

Leaning back in his chair, he thought about how Pam seemed to take quite a few sick days, especially recently. She seemed perfectly fine yesterday.

A wry grin slowly crept onto his face when he realized she probably took them to keep her sanity. This place took a lot out of a person. One couldn't only handle so much. And Michael had been especially needy these last few weeks….

Jim sat up quickly and jumped back into his work. If he could finish this sales report before lunch, he'd be able to take a longer lunch and have time to drop by Pam's house during his break to "check on her," a.k.a. catch her playing hooky.

Plus his days just weren't the same without seeing Pam's smiling face at least once.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pam frowned at her reflection, then winced at the movement.

Although the blood was washed away in the shower, her face still did not look too pretty.

She had put on a turtleneck sweater to help hide the bruises on her neck, but there was little she could do for her face.

She reached up and traced the gash on her forehead, cringing with pain. The cut was much deeper than she'd realized earlier.

Sighing, she pulled out her medicine kit from the cabinet and got to work cleaning and doctoring the cut, then placed a large Band-Aid over it.

Putting the kit away, she slowly walked to the living room, wincing at every step as her body ached and protested the movements.

She let out a groan when she saw the room. She had been too occupied getting the crap beat out of her last night to consider the damage done to the room.

Shards of glass from two different vases littered the floor from when Roy had thrown them against walls in his anger. The two bottom shelves in the bookcase had fallen when he'd shoved her against it, books and other miscellaneous items scattered on the surrounding carpet. The coffee table was even turned on its side.

Pam pulled the vacuum cleaner from the closet and got to work. After the glass was finally cleaned up, she carefully kneeled by the bookcase, trying to reduce the pain any movement caused. She had just righted the shelves and had begun collecting the books when she heard it.

Someone was knocking on the front door.

Pam froze.

She didn't know what to do.

_Please let the curtains be closed._

Chancing a quick glance to her left, she was horrified to see them wide open.

The front door opened up to the living room. Whoever it was had to have seen her through the front windows, or could easily spot her if they just stepped a few feet to the left.

She judged the space between where she was and the kitchen. She was just preparing herself to make a dash for it, and suffer through any pain it caused, when the person knocked again.

"Pam? Pam, it's me. Open up."

_Oh my god, it's Jim. He can't see me like this! I have to hide!_

Scrambling to her feet, and wincing at the sudden pain it caused, she was only able to take two steps toward the kitchen when she saw him at the window.

He'd cupped his face against the glass to see inside against the sun's glare.

"Pam, I can see you. Let me in. I promise I won't tell Michael you're playing hooky," he said, laughing. He obviously wasn't able to make out her appearance too well.

She was trapped. It didn't look like there was going to be any way out of this one.

Pam straightened up, them slowly moved toward the door, leaning against it for strength.

"Jim?" She called through it.

"Hey Pam," she heard, realizing he had moved to the other side of the door. "Can you at least open the door? I feel pretty silly talking through it."

"Um, I don't think so Jim," Pam said, ready to try one last desperate attempt to make him leave. "I think I have a viral infection. It could be really contagious." She added a cough to make it sound more believable.

"Well let me make you some soup or something. Trust me, I don't mind. Hey, if catching a disease will get me out of a few days at the office, bring it on."

Pam cursed softly. Trust Jim to make a disease a positive thing.

"No, I really don't think you want to come in here. It's a mess, and I really don't feel like seeing anyone right now."

"But Pam, it's just me," Jim said softly. "At least open the door, please? I'm worried about you."

Pam couldn't help but smile at that. "Sorry Jim, but thanks for coming to check on me. That was really sweet. I'll see you in a few days or something, when I'm better, okay?"

She heard Jim sigh through the door. "Alright Pam. But now I'm really worried. I just wanted to make sure my favorite girl's taken care of."

"Thanks Jim. See you later."

He didn't respond, so Pam assumed he was heading to his car. She leaned against the door, waiting to hear his car door slam before emerging from her hiding place.

But instead of a car door, she heard a key being inserted in the lock.

She quickly jumped a few feet back, gaping in horror as the key turned in the lock and the door slowly opened.

"Leave it to you to keep your key under the mat," Jim said as he shut the door behind him. "I swear, that's not a safe –"

Jim froze once he finally got a good look at the brunette staring at him in shock.

The key slipped from his fingers to the floor.

"Pam??" He whispered her name in a horrified tone.

They both stood there staring at each other, neither one moving the slightest bit.

Jim's eyes slid from the Band-Aid on her forehead, to her bruised cheek, to her busted lip, and then even lower, noticing the trace of bruising on her neck visible above her sweater, vaguely wondering how much of her beautiful skin was marred. Anger began to build within him as he thought about the person who had dared to lay a hand on her.

Pam couldn't believe that Jim was standing before her and there was nothing she could do – her secret was out. There was no going back. But a faint voice in the back of her mind told her that this is what she had wanted. This is what she had asked for. Help.

Jim snapped out of his trance first, and took a hesitant step forward.

"Pam?" He questioned softly, trying to keep his voice steady. She was looking at him like a frightened deer – one wrong move and she would bolt.

"Pam, who did this to you?" He wasn't able to keep his anger out of his tone. He clenched his fist, fighting for control. He needed to stay calm for her.

Pam's mouth gaped open then shut. She looked so lost, like she didn't know what to do or say.

"I…I…I fell." The automatic response fell from her lips before she could even think straight.

"Bullshit."

Pam flinched at that one word. The fury behind those two syllables was unmistakable. Pam had never heard a hint of anger in Jim's tone before. It didn't fit him.

Pam watched closely as Jim shut his eyes, clenching his fists at his side, inhaling deeply. She swore she even saw a shudder pass through him. She felt stupid just standing there, watching him. But no words could be said. Her mind was a blank. She simply waited for Jim to regain control.

Taking deep breaths, Jim eventually pushed his anger aside and opened his eyes to see Pam standing before him, watching him. His anger resurfaced momentarily when he saw her bruised face again, but he managed to shove it aside enough to ignore it for now. He would release his anger later, when Pam wouldn't be there to witness it.

Jim closed the distance between them, then raised his hand to gently cup her cheek. She flinched slightly at the movement, then met his tender gaze, her eyes full of trust.

"Roy did this, didn't he?" He asked quietly.

Pam's gaze fell to the ground, giving him her answer.

Jim pushed away the flare of anger, and folded her gently in his arms. She let out a small gasp of pain when his hand touched her back, and Jim scowled, realizing her visible injuries weren't the only ones.

Jim was going to make her show him all of them, and treat them properly, but first things first.

"Pam, go pack up some things."

"What….why?" She looked up at him, startled.

"You're going to come stay with me."

Her eyes widened. She was panicking. "Jim, you don't know what you're doing. I can't. I have to stay here. If I'm not here when he gets back, it'll be bad for everyone. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not staying here any longer. Not while he's here. He's not going to hurt you again. Ever."

Pam's eyes filled with tears. "He's going to come after me. He thinks I belong to him. He won't leave me alone."

Jim reached out to lovingly stroke her hair. "Pam, he will never touch you again. I will protect you."

They gazed at each other for a moment, before Pam gave a slight nod, then left the room to grab a few things.

Once Pam was safely out of the room, Jim suddenly spun to face the wall, slamming his fist against it.

Jim leaned his forehead against the wall, fighting for control. His anger at the thought that someone had hurt his Pam was consuming him. He remained like that until he heard her soft footfalls in the hallway, then managed to replace his fury with a calm façade.

Ten minutes later and they were in Jim's car, heading to his apartment.

A million questions were flying through Jim's head. How long had this been going on? Did anyone else know? Why the hell was that bastard not in jail?

All he knew was that the girl he loved needed him. And he was going to protect her with his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know Jim was a bit outta character, but we've never really seen him angry before so any fury he shows is not like him. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter...let me know what yall think! And I will try my best to never make yall wait that long for a chapter again! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

AN: So I'm officially the worst updater ever. I apologize. Again. But life just keeps throwing me curve balls, ya know? Anyhoo, thanks so much for all your awesome reviews! I got so many for the last chapter, it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Yall are truly wonderful. Well, without further ado...

**Ch. 5**

Pam fidgeted on Jim's couch while she waited for him to emerge from the kitchen. She realized that today, that this moment, was pivotal. From this point on, her life could get better. No more pain. No more suffering. Just….complete happiness. Something she hadn't had for a long time now.

Or, it could get worse.

Roy was going to be pissed when he found out she wasn't home. It probably wouldn't take him long to figure out where she went. And then…she shuddered at the thought of Jim trying to protect her from Roy's fury. Roy was brawny, Jim was lean. Roy was violent and loud. Jim was gentle and calm. She didn't think Jim would be able to hold his own against Roy, and she didn't even want to see him try. Jim resorting to violence just…..just seemed wrong.

She glanced up from her thoughts when Jim reentered the room, a cup of tea in hand. She smiled gratefully when he handed it to her before taking a sip of the comforting warmth. He had fixed it just how she liked it. When was the last time Roy had made her anything?

She felt the couch shift as Jim sat down beside her. Pam refused to look at him, choosing instead to stare at the liquid swirling around in her cup. She didn't want to have this conversation.

For a moment, Pam thought Jim might actually let her continue to ignore him. But that hope went out the window when she heard his soft question.

"How long?" He asked in a whisper.

Pam stole a quick glance at Jim. He was staring at his clenched fists, which rested on the top of his thighs.

Pam sighed, trying to prepare herself for this conversation.

"Too long."

"How long, Pam?" He asked again quietly, not letting her get away with that vague answer.

"I dunno. Six months maybe?" She paused when he cursed, surprised to hear an expletive come from Jim. "But, but it wasn't always….this bad."

She didn't think it was possible, but Jim's fists clenched even tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"So….so he's been…been doing _this_ to you….for _half a year_?" Jim struggled to get the sentence out, trying to keep his anger under control.

Pam closed her eyes, ashamed.

"Yes."

The pain behind that one word caught Jim's attention. His eyes flew to Pam's face, where he saw the shame she was feeling clearly etched across her features.

His anger blew out of him like a balloon that'd been popped.

"Oh Pam." He draped his arm around her carefully, pulling her into his shoulder.

Pam couldn't remember the last time someone had offered her comfort. The tears began to roll down her cheeks, followed quickly by sobs, as she released all her pent-up emotions on a kind shoulder. She cried for all the months of pain and suffering she had been through. For all the feelings of worthlessness she had felt. But most of all, she cried for the hope of a new beginning, one that was within her grasp. If only they could survive through the next few days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

An hour later, after all her tears had been shed, Pam found herself leaning against a kitchen counter while Jim cooked macaroni-and-cheese. He had sheepishly admitted that it was really the only thing he could cook, then had adamantly refused to let her whip up anything else when she had offered.

He wouldn't even let her stir.

Pam had to admit that it was nice to let someone else take care of her for a change, even with something so simple.

Pam put her dish in the sink after they had finished their late lunch, and was surprised to find Jim standing right behind her when she turned around.

He pulled her into a hug, trying to avoid any of her injuries. But when his hand pressed against a particularly nasty brush on her lower back, she couldn't hide the flinch enough for him to not take notice.

He released her abruptly, apologizing profusely.

After she had finally convinced him that she was fine, Jim's face took on a determined look.

"I want to see," he finally said.

"What?" Pam asked, confused.

"I want to see every mark that monster inflicted on you."

Pam's eyes widened in shock, before she shook her head no and tried to leave the room.

But Jim took advantage of his longer legs and reached the kitchen entrance before her, blocking her escape.

"Pam, please show me?" He begged. "Let me at least doctor some of them, ok?"

"Jim, I really don't want anyone to see them. I-I…they're hideous. They're my problem. I'll deal with them on my own."

"They're not anymore. Don't you see that Pam? I'm with you, all the way. We're in this together now. You're not alone anymore," he said vehemently. Then, in a whisper, he added, "I'm here for you. Always."

Pam stared at him speechless for a moment, before nodding slowly.

Jim reached for her hand, before leading them both into his bedroom. He left her sitting on the edge of his bed to duck into his bathroom for his first aid kit. When he reentered, Pam was standing across the room, examining her face in his mirror on the wall, a sad expression on her face.

Jim walked up behind her to look at their joint reflection.

"You're beautiful."

Pam gave a half smile, not believing him one bit, before turning around to face him.

Jim gently traced the bruises on her face, sweeping his fingers down her cheek to the edge of her turtleneck, a questioning look in his eye.

Pam sighed, then reached for the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head.

She heard Jim's gasp before she even had the turtleneck off completely.

She glanced down at his response and cringed herself.

Her entire stomach was a patchwork of bruises, some very faint or even beginning to yellow and fade; others deep, angry shades of blue and purple. She had a shallow cut running along her left side that she vaguely remembered getting from being knocked into a side table. And her arms. Her arms were covered with hand-shaped bruises from every time Roy had grabbed her that night. Jim reached out and traced the finger-length bruises on one arm, before gently laying his hand on one print, lining up his fingers to match the bruises.

When Jim dropped his arm and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, Pam finally looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at during his inspection. Jim was hunched over, his arms leaning on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Jim?" Pam asked tentatively as she took a step toward him, one hand outstretched as if to reach out to him.

She gasped when he finally looked up at her.

His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Pam was too startled for words. Was he crying for her?

"How did I not notice? How could I miss something like this for half a year? How did I let this happen?"

Pam didn't think he was even talking to her, but regardless, she was not about to let him feel guilty about this.

"Jim."

She had to repeat his name twice before he finally acknowledged her.

"Do not, in any way, try to take the blame for this Jim. It was nobody's fault but my own. I did my best to hide it from everyone, _everyone_ Jim. You wouldn't have noticed anything, even if you had been looking for it. Okay? Do not feel guilty about this. It is my fault, and my fault alone."

Jim stood up again, snapping out of his weird trance.

"This is _not_ you're fault either Pam," Jim shoved a hand through his hair in frustration as he began to pace. "God, I can't believe you would even think to hold yourself responsible for what he did to you. The one person whose fault this is, the _only_ person to take the blame, is Roy. Got that?" Jim took two deep breaths before turning to face Pam. He was getting worked up all over again, and needed to maintain his control for Pam.

"Pam, please tell me you know this is in no way your fault. Please. I need to hear you say it," Jim said softly, as he reached up to gently stroke her cheek.

Pam slowly met his gaze, before reaching up to cover his hand with her own.

"I know it's not my fault," she whispered.

"Good," Jim smiled tenderly as Pam leaned into his touch.

They remained that way for several moments, neither moving, neither saying a word, until Pam shivered. Goosebumps began to cover her arms, and Jim let his hand fall back to his side, the moment broken.

Pam blushed and looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest once she remembered that she was standing in Jim's bedroom – in a bra.

Jim reached for the first aid kit, and set to work doctoring her injuries as best as he could. Neither one of them said another word for a long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well there ya go. Hope yall liked it! I know its still pretty angst-y and all, but there will be some more cute Jim/Pam moments ahead, I promise. And I'm ahead of the game and have already started writing the next chapter so it should be up sometime soon, or at least sooner than I've been updating. : ) Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

AN: Here's a new chapter for yall. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! It's nice to know people enjoy reading this story. And now, without further ado...

**Ch. 6**

Jim flipped over onto his back, almost falling off the narrow couch in the process. He threw one arm over his head, the other reaching down to pull the blanket up to his chest. Jim was not able to welcome sleep tonight. The last day kept running through his mind. He still could not believe Roy would do that to Pam. Sure, the guy was a class-A jerk, but he had never imagined him capable of causing the damage he had seen on Pam.

Pam.

How could anyone bring themselves to hurt her? She was so gentle, fragile. God, Roy was a monster.

Jim turned to face his bedroom, able to make out the faint outline of the door in the dark.

He had left Pam sleeping soundly in his bed hours ago. He had sat with her until she had fallen asleep, then stayed a little longer, realizing he could watch her sleep forever. But he'd finally pulled himself away once he realized he might have crossed the creepy line. He definitely did not want Pam to wake up and find him sitting there in the dark, staring at her.

His angel, the girl of his dreams, was sleeping peacefully on the other side of that door.

Nope, there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight.

He was tempted to go check on her again, but resisted by rolling over to face the back of the couch.

And that was when he heard it.

At first, it was so faint he thought he might be hearing things.

But what started out as a soft sob quickly escalated into full out weeping.

Jim jumped to his feet and crossed the room in three quick strides. He had just jerked the door open when a single, piercing scream filled the night air.

He flew to the side of the bed. And realized Pam was in the midst of a nightmare.

Pam was thrashing from side to side, her legs tangled in the sheets. She was dripping sweat, and fat tears rolled continuously down her cheeks.

"No….no please…please stop. I'm begging you," Pam murmured in her sleep. "Please STOP. Let go. You're HURTING me! STOOOOP!"

Jim was only frozen for an instant, before he jumped into action.

Kneeling beside the bed, he leaned over and gently took her face in his hands.

"Pam. Pam wake up."

Pam stopped thrashing the instant he touched her, but she still continued to sob.

"No, no please let me go. Please don't touch me."

"Pam. Pam, open your eyes," he said a little louder than before. "It's Jim. Wake up sweetie. No one's going to hurt you."

The more she heard his soothing voice, the more Pam seemed to calm down, until only a few sniffles escaped from her.

Jim wiped the tears from her cheeks, then watched her carefully, making sure she would drift back into a deep sleep.

Once he was certain she was out, he stood and turned to leave.

But a hand reached out to grab his.

"Jim?" Pam questioned groggily.

"Yes Pam," he whispered as he turned back to her.

"Stay with me? Please?"

Jim froze, surprised. He wasn't even sure if she was really awake.

At his pause, Pam squeezed his hand and asked again.

"Please Jim. You keep the nightmares away."

Jim smiled softly as he reached down to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sure Pam. Of course."

Pam scooted over to make room for Jim. He slid under the covers next to her but remained perfectly still, not wanting to frighten her by getting too close.

But Pam didn't seem to have any problems with that.

She leaned toward him until she was snuggled to his side.

Jim hesitated for an instant, before looping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

Pam sighed contently, before turning her head to give him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

"Thanks Jim," she whispered, before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Jim stared above him into the darkness, listening to Pam's deep, even breathing, feeling the warmth radiating off her and enveloping him.

Nope, there would be no sleep for him tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jim cracked his eyes open, only to quickly shut them tightly against the bright light flooding the room from the window.

After a few moments of adjusting to the light, Jim sat up in his bed, looking around the room.

He was surprised to find the indent in the pillow and mattress beside him, as if someone else had slept there….

Then his hazy mind cleared and he remembered all the events from yesterday in a flash.

Pam. Where was Pam?

Shooting out of bed, he strode out of the room in two steps, before barreling into the living room.

No Pam there.

He checked the bathroom.

No Pam.

It was on his second pass by the kitchen, on his way to the dining room, that he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He backtracked to the kitchen, and froze.

Pam was standing at the stove, apparently cooking something by the wonderful smells circling the room. But what caught him by surprise was that she was humming.

And when she turned to greet him she was like a different person. Like the old Pam. But even happier.

A brilliant smile graced her lips when she saw him, her eyes dancing merrily.

Even with the bruises and cuts on her face, she looked marvelous. She was glowing.

"Good morning Jim," she chirped happily.

"Uh, morning Pam," Jim managed to get out, still amazed by these transformation.

"Ready for breakfast? It's just about done." She turned back to the stove and artfully slid pancakes onto two plates already covered with eggs and bacon.

"Pam, you really didn't have to make breakfast," Jim said as he poured them two cups of coffee from the pot she had already brewed.

Pam shrugged daintily, before picking up the plates and carrying them to the table. "I wanted to. It's nice to cook when I actually want to."

Jim slid into the chair beside her with their coffee. "Well thank you Pam. It looks delicious."

"My pleasure," she said grinning. "Now dig in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jim carefully studied the woman sitting across from him from over the business section of the paper.

She was bent over the crossword puzzle, seemingly absorbed in the game.

But he knew better.

She wasn't focused on the puzzle at all.

Not only had she yet to fill anything in, but her eyes were the giveaway. They were distant. Blank almost. Occasionally they would darken or dim as she thought of something, probably Roy.

Jim set the section on the table, then reached over to place his hand over Pam's. She flinched at the contact, another indication that she was completely zoned out. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, questioning him with her gaze.

Jim took a deep breath. "Pam, we need to talk about it."

Her eyes flashed in alarm, before she lowered them to stare at the tabletop.

"There's nothing to talk about," she mumbled.

"Pam, _you_ need to talk about it at least. You can't keep it bottled up inside. If not with me, then someone else. A therapist or something. You need to let this out."

Pam shook her head. She knew she was acting like a child, but the thought of telling anyone about this frightened her. She just wanted it to go away.

"You can't just pretend like it never happened," Jim said quietly, as if he could read her thoughts.

Pam met his gaze. Jim almost gasped at the despair and sadness radiating from her eyes.

"I just….I….I don't know if I can. Talk about it that is," she whispered.

"I know you Pam. You're strong enough for this. You can handle it. And you won't be alone. I'm here, every step of the way. I know it won't be easy, but we'll get through it together, okay?"

Pam eyes glistened with tears as she nodded, a ghost of a smile on her lips. What would she have done without Jim?

Jim had wanted to talk to her about Roy too. About what they were going to do if, or win would be more likely, he showed up. Jim would do any and everything to make sure Pam was safe, even if that meant getting the police involved against her wishes. But she seemed to be so overwhelmed by their talk that he decided the rest could wait. But probably not for too long. Who knew how much time they had left together in their own little world.

So instead he grabbed the hand he had been covering in comfort and gently pulled her up and toward him. She followed without question. Once she was in range, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her against his body.

She sighed happily as she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Jim kissed her forehead before pulling her tight against him.

The morning slipped by as they both lost track of time, just content to be in each others arms.

...

Well, there's another chappie for yall. Lemme know what yall thought about it. The drama should be picking up in a chapter or two...I'm sorry if it takes awhile for the next update - I'm starting school and work and everything this week so hopefully I won't be too busy but I'll just have to see. Don't say I didn't warn ya though. : ) Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

AN: Ok, wow, words cannot describe how sorry I am for this long wait. I knew it was going to be a while, but I had no idea it would take me this long to get another chapter out. I am so so sorry! But thank you so much for those who are sticking with me through my random updates. And I'll say it again: I will finish this story. It will be done. This I can promise. Anyways, yall have waited long enough, so without further ado, onto……

**Ch. 7**

A loud clatter from the kitchen woke Pam from her slumber. As she stretched, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

1:08 pm.

She had fallen asleep. Yet again.

She didn't know why she was so tired lately.

_I guess when your body's been through a trauma like this, it needs lots of time to recover._

She looked around again, and realized that she last remembered being on the couch in the living room. And now she was in Jim's room.

She smiled at the thought of Jim carrying her in here to sleep.

She slid out of bed and decided to investigate the commotion in the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her when she looked in the doorway almost made her fall down in laughter.

Jim was strolling around the now messy kitchen, cookbook in hand, trying to match up pots, utensils, and ingredients to the pictures in the book. He was so absorbed in his mission, that she was able to watch for a few minutes unnoticed as he picked up a turkey baster, held it up to a picture in the book, squinted his eyes in examination, sighed, and threw it back in a drawer as he realized it wasn't what he needed.

She couldn't help but giggle.

The sound broke through Jim's focus, and he spun around to face her, looking very guilty for some reason. He glanced around the room, then back at her, and gave a helpless shrug.

"May I ask what on earth you are doing?" Pam asked between laughs.

"Uh…cooking?"

"Right. Let me help you with that."

She walked over to him and pried the cookbook out of his hands, then set it on the counter. Opening the freezer, she examined its contents before asking, "Pepperoni or cheese?"

A grin broke out on Jim's face. He loved this girl so much.

"Always pepperoni."

After the frozen pizza was cooking away in the oven, Jim pulled Pam into the living room and directed them to the couch.

"Okay Pam. I know this is going to be hard for you, but I think it's time. We need to go to the police. The only way to make sure you are completely safe is to make sure he is behind bars. And that's my number one priority. To keep you safe."

Pam sighed.

"You're right. I can't put this off any longer. Let's go to the police station after we eat."

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you."

Pam shared his smile, then reached out to take his hand with hers.

"Thank you Jim. For getting me out of there. For saving me. I-I-" She turned away from him as tears filled her eyes.

Jim reached out for her chin and turned it back toward him.

"Anytime Beasley," he said as he leaned in to touch their foreheads together.

They remained like that, staring into each others eyes, until Pam suddenly pulled back.

"Oh my gosh! Work!"

Jim chuckled.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. It seems you passed on your viral infection to me and we're both out sick."

"Well you just think of everything, don't you?"

They shared a grin, before the pizza timer interrupted them. As Pam went to get it out of the oven, Jim was glad for the moment alone. Worry crept into his eyes. When he called in, he found out that Roy hadn't been in to work at all either. No one had seen him. Jim didn't know whether this was good news or bad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pam was trying to be brave. She was sitting ramrod straight in the front seat, looking out the passenger window as Jim drove home. But Jim could tell she was frightened.

They had just left the police station with not so good news.

After Pam relayed her story to two police officers, they had sent a team out to their house to arrest Roy. But Roy was nowhere to be found. It seemed as if he hadn't even been there at all in the last couple of days.

The officers tried to reassure Jim and Pam, telling them that they were issuing a statewide lookout for him and would do their very best to track him down. But it wasn't enough. Knowing he was out there, anywhere, terrified Pam.

Jim reached across the seat to place his hand on hers. She turned to look at him, giving him a halfhearted smile before turning back to the window. He could see the tears forming in her eyes in the reflection.

And then Jim made a decision.

He wasn't going to wait for the police to find Roy.

He was getting Pam out of here.

And they were leaving tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Surprisingly Pam hadn't put up much of a fight when he told her they were leaving for a while. She hadn't even asked where they were going. Which proved, despite her strong front, just how frightened she was. She had quietly packed up her few things while he made a couple of phone calls.

Twenty minutes later it was decided. He was going to take her to stay with his brother and sister-in-law in Manchester. He had given Pete a brief overview of the circumstances, revealing just enough details to show the urgency of the situation without embarrassing Pam too much. Pete and Cindy were more than happy to help out in any way they could, even if it was simply providing a place to stay for an undetermined length of time. With any luck, Roy would be caught in a matter of days and this whole thing would be over and done with. But Jim knew that was probably asking too much.

Jim turned around when Pam entered the living room. He glanced at the bag in each hand, and was just about to ask why she had two when she beat him to it.

"I went ahead and packed you a few things too," she said, blushing a bit. "I hope that's all right."

"Yeah, yeah that's perfect. Thanks Pam," Jim smiled, ducking his head and blushing as well. For some reason the thought of Pam rifling through his clothes embarrassed him a little, especially knowing she probably picked out boxers for him too….Man, he felt like such a little schoolboy again.

After a moment of silence, with neither of them moving, Jim snapped out of it and walked forward to take their bags from Pam. As he turned to head out the door, he felt a tiny hand on his arm, stopping his movement.

Spinning back to face Pam, he was surprised at how close she was to him. She stared up at Jim, a slight smile gracing her lips, before she placed the palm of her hand against his cheek. Jim never saw it coming. The next second, Pam stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Although it only lasted a few seconds, it was by far the best kiss of his life.

Pam shyly looked up to see his reaction, and almost wanted to laugh at the astounded look on his face. She had certainly caught him off guard. But that surprised look soon melted into the biggest smile she had ever seen.

No words needed to be said. Jim simply grinned and gazed adoringly down at Pam, while she smiled up at him with the sweetest look on her face. Soon, however, Jim remembered the reason he was holding two bags.

"We should probably get going," he said, wishing they could stay in that moment forever.

"Yeah," Pam replied softly, looking away from Jim's gaze.

Jim shifted one bag to join the other in his hand, then held his now free one out to Pam.

Pam glanced at it for a second, before setting her hand within his offered one.

As they headed out the door, Pam shifted her hand to lace their fingers together.

Jim couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! And my next update won't take as long as my last one….my life has been slightly less crazy so I should be able to get it out much, much quicker. Have a great day guys! Happy Friday!!

Until next time,

Western


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office….

AN: So I pretty much just suck. I'm so sorry for making yall wait for forever yet again! I just totally lost inspiration for this story for a while, and then I decided to alter the plan I had laid out for the story....plus I just suck. But thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me through the slow updates. I love you guys for it! This chapters for you guys! Now, without any further ado..................

**Ch. 8**

Jim hadn't let go of her hand yet. Two hours into the drive and he still drove with one hand laced with hers on the center console. Not that she minded in the least.

He had told her that while the police tracked down Roy, he was taking her to stay with his brother and his wife. He didn't want to take any chances and had decided that getting her far away from Scranton was the best option to keep her safe.

And she didn't object in the least. Now that Jim was involved, she was concerned for his safety above her own. And if he was leaving the city with her, he would be just as safe as she was.

He noticed her distracted stare at the passing scenery and gave her hand a gentle squeeze until she looked at him. Jim gave her a reassuring smile, thinking to comfort her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just…I…I'm glad your coming with me Jim."

"Where else would I ever be? Don't worry, he won't come anywhere close to you. I won't let him."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She couldn't help but smile at his confused look. "I'm worried about you. I dragged you into this mess, and now you could get hurt."

"First of all, you're my best friend Pam. You're the most important person in the world to me. I would do anything for you. Secondly, if you don't recall I butted into your life, not the other way around. And it was the best thing I've ever done. I know it's asking the impossible, but please try to not think about the 'what ifs.' It'll drive you crazy. Think of this trip as a little vacation. Just getting away from the city. Nothing else."

She sighed, before squeezing his hand in return and giving a half-hearted smile. "I'll try my best."

"That's my girl."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The second they pulled into his brother's driveway, the front door of the red-brick house was flung open and Cindy emerged from the doorway, followed closely by his brother. Cindy all but ran across the lawn to greet Jim with an energetic hug, before turning and pulling Pam into a hug in the next second and rapidly talking to her as if they were old friends.

Pete was much more calm in his greetings, shaking Jim's hand and giving a brotherly pat on the back before squeezing in a hello to Pam in between his wife's chatter.

The men grabbed the suitcases out of the car while Cindy ushered Pam through the front door, more than likely committing her to a shopping trip in the near future.

Jim realized he should have warned Pam about his sister-in-law's…..exuberance. She was a sweet and thoughtful woman, and he had been thrilled when Pete married her, but she could certainly be overwhelming, especially if you weren't prepared and ready for her. But he knew she and Pam were going to get along wonderfully.

Pete paused after Jim had slammed the trunk, obviously wanting to talk out of the girl's hearing range.

"So have they found the bastard yet?"

Jim was a bit taken aback. His brother rarely cursed so Jim knew his anger had spiked if he was doing so now. Pete had met Pam several times over the years, and he knew he liked Pam, but didn't realized how protective his brother felt about her.

"No. The police are still looking though, and are supposed to keep me updated. It's as if he's vanished into thin air."

"Damn. I was hoping they'd have him by now. Poor Pam. She's such a sweet girl. I can't believe this happened to her, out of all people. God, what an asshole."

Jim hung his head.

"I know. I still can't believe I missed it all this time. If I had just realized…I mean, how could I have not noticed….she would—"

Pete put his hand on Jim's shoulder and waited until he met his gaze.

"Jim, she didn't ask for help. You couldn't have known. But you did the right think. You got her out of there and she's safe now."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope they find him soon."

"Me too brother, me too." After a pause, Pete grinned, with a gleam in his eye. "Now let's get inside and see what mischief my wife's already gotten Pam to commit too."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pam was stunned when the petite blonde pulled her into a hug before introducing herself. She allowed herself to be led into the house by the woman, while she practically bounced up and down and chatted away, Pam being too shocked to respond.

"Oh Pam you're just as lovely as I thought you'd be. I can't believe we hadn't met until now. But I feel like I've known you forever. Jim always talked about you; it was like you were one of the family already. I just know we're going to be great friends! I get kind of lonely around here. We haven't lived here for too long, and I've made a few friends, but none I've really connected with yet. But I think that's about to change. Would you care for some tea? I'll put some on, and I've just made some cookies so we can settle down and have a nice long chat and get to know each other better."

By this time, Cindy had led Pam to the kitchen and was gesturing for her to sit at the table while she moved to a cabinet and pulled down a box of tea. "I'm sorry I'm so chatty. I'm just really excited. And when I get excited, I talk." Cindy turned the stove on to get the kettle going, then took the seat next to Pam at the table. She placed her hand on top of Pam's and smiled.

"So tell me all about yourself."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

From the doorway, Jim and Pete heard the laughter from the kitchen. They shared an amused glance before setting down the bags and going to investigate what was so humorous. They stood in the doorway for several minutes, completely unnoticed by the girls. The scene in the kitchen warmed Jim's heart. Pam and Cindy were sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of tea and a plate of cookies between them, laughing as Pam animatedly told Cindy about one of their pranks of Dwight. Cindy worked magic. She could get anyone to talk freely and feel comfortable in a matter of minutes. And here was the proof.

Both women looked up at them at that moment, identical grins spread across their face.

"Jim, you bringing Pam here has been the best thing to happen in a loooong time."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So what do you think of Cindy and Pete?" Jim asked as he helped her settle into the guest room.

"I like them very much," Pam said, a fond smile on her face. She especially liked that the entire evening; they never mentioned why she was there. And even though they had to have noticed the bruises, they never acted like it. _She _had even forgot the reason for their being there. She set her brush on the bathroom counter and looked at her reflection. Only when she glanced in the mirror was she reminded.

Jim's reflection came to stand behind hers and she quickly turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. He automatically folded his arms around her slight form, breathing in her lavender scent.

Pam pulled back a bit, leaning back in his arms, to look at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here Jim. Not only do I feel safe for the first time in a while, but I think I've made a new best friend. And I haven't had any girl friends in a while either."

"My pleasure." Jim leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now, just a warning, but Cindy will probably be waiting at the door for you to get up in the morning. She probably has this grand day planned out for you, and won't tell you a word of it, but you might want to get plenty of rest in preparation," Jim grinned fondly.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint her by falling asleep, now would I?" Pam said as she pulled out of Jim's arms, immediately missing the heat and comfort.

She headed back into the bedroom and began pulling down the sheets.

Jim was walking toward the door to leave when he was stopped by a soft voice.

"Will you stay with me?"

He immediately pivoted back to face Pam, already heading toward the other side of the bed.

"Of course."

Smiling, Pam slid into bed while Jim kicked off his shoes and got in as well.

She settled into his side while he drew her into his arms.

Sighing contently, Pam lifted her head and gently placed a kiss along his jawline. Followed by another one. And another.

Jim's heart began beating faster. He was trying to contain himself, wanting her to be the one to initiate anything, but it was getting more difficult every moment.

He gazed down, trying to read Pam to figure out what she wanted at that moment. Comfort? Someone to hold her and make her feel safe? Or was there something more behind her actions?

It only took Jim a second to realize that it was definitely something more.

He instantly recognized the emotion shining from her lovely eyes. It was something he had become very familiar with over the last few years.

Love.

She smiled beautifully up at him, before shifting closer to him, beginning to close her eyes and tilt her face toward him.

He met her halfway.

Pam shivered in delight when their lips finally met. It was a sweet kiss, very tender and heartfelt.

But Pam wanted more.

Jim was pleasantly surprised when he felt Pam's tongue at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He pulled back for a moment and met her gaze, asking her with his eyes if she was really ready for this. To take it to the next level.

Pam's Cheshire grin and passion-filled stare were the only answer he needed.

He slid one hand behind her neck to pull her closer as he slanted his mouth over hers.

Pam slipped her tongue into his mouth the moment their lips touched, seeking out his own to duel with, while her hand ran through his hair, tugging gently to pull him even closer to her.

It was a passionate and all-consuming kiss.

And it ended entirely too quickly, once both had to pull back gasping for air.

Jim gave Pam a lopsided grin before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow."

Pam could only nod and grin, still trying to catch her breath and get a handle on the rampage of emotions running through her. That was the perfect kiss. She had never felt so much in one kiss before. Not even close.

"Want to do that ag—"

Pam silenced him with her lips, ready to make the next kiss better than the last. If that was even possible.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There ya go! Hope yall enjoyed it! Sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC, and I don't even remember if Jim had a brother named Pete, but just go with it, lol. And that was the first real lemony scene I've ever written, so I tried. Lemme know what ya thought of the chapter. And thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or its characters.

AN: So I just got back from outta town and wanted to give yall a little present! It's a little longer chapter too. This chapter begins the final climax of the story, so things will be getting exciting.....now without further ado....

**Ch. 9**

"Pam? Paaaam? Are you still in bed sleepyhead?" Cindy's voice carried through the closed door, stirring Jim from his pleasant slumber. He tried to sit up only to be stopped by a warm body. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he was relieved to see a mess of brown curls splayed across his chest and a dainty arm thrown across his waist.

Remembering the events of last night brought a bright smile to his face. Kissing Pam. Over and over and over. Definitely the best night of his life.

He was tenderly running his hand through her hair, being careful not to wake her, when he was startled by someone knocking on the bedroom door. He had completely forgotten about Cindy.

_Oh man, if she sees us like this, we'll never hear the end of it_.

Jim tried to move again, only to be once again prevented by Pam. He knew it was only a matter of time before Cindy just came into the room anyways.

"Pam," Jim whispered, giving her a gentle prod on the shoulder. "Pam, wake up."

Pam slowly lifted her head, looking around with sleepy eyes.

When her gaze landed on Jim, and her present position on his chest, she blushed endearingly.

"Good morning beautiful."

Pam smiled back, before blushing even more, probably recalling last night's makeout session.

"Pam, I hate to rush you, but Cindy's right outside the door and if we don't—"

"Oh my gosh!"

Jim and Pam both looked over toward the door, only to see a red-faced Cindy frozen in the doorway, one hand clapped over her mouth.

"Uhh, morning Cindy," Jim said sheepishly, knowing exactly what this looked like.

Pam groaned before hiding her face in his chest.

No one said a word for a moment, before Cindy suddenly got her wits about her and pivoted to dash from the room, flinging the door shut behind her while shouting her apologies all the way down the hall.

"Is she gone?" Pam asked, her voice muffled from Jim's chest.

Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, she's gone."

Pam rolled off of him so she was lying beside him on her back.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"We have nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I'm the one she's going to give hell to later on anyways," Jim grimaced, recalling Cindy's wrath from past holidays and visits.

Pam shot up quickly and turned to him, shocked. "Why would she do that?"

Jim shifted so he was sitting up against the headboard. "Well, since Cindy's deemed you her new best friend, she'll give me the 'big brother' talk." When Pam's expression still did not show that she got his meaning, he continued. "You know, the whole 'what are your intentions, if you ever hurt her I'll hurt you,' that whole thing. She's quite protective of her friends and family."

Pam couldn't help but giggle at the thought of petite Cindy threatening anyone, much less Jim.

"You don't believe me? Trust me, she can be terrifying when she wants to be. I know from experience."

Before Pam could reply, they were once again interrupted by Cindy's voice through the door.

"Jim, I want to talk to you."

Jim rolled his eyes before throwing the covers off his body and getting up from the bed.

"She did sound serious," Pam said, sounding surprised.

"I told ya." Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss. "Why don't you go ahead and shower while I go be lectured. Then, I'm sure Cindy's going to hoard you all day."

"Well if that's the case, I should send you off with a parting gift." Rising to her knees on the bed, she threw her arms around Jim's neck, pulling him towards her before sharing a fierce kiss that rivaled those of last nights.

"That should keep you going for awhile," Pam whispered.

Jim's arms slid around Pam's waist. "I dunno, I might need one more just to get me through Cindy's speech alone."

"That could be arranged," Pam purred as she tilted her head toward Jim.

"Jim! Get your hands off Pam and come out here this instant! Don't make me come in there and get you!" Cindy's voice interrupted once again,

Jim sighed. "She really will come in here again."

"Oh. Well in that case, good luck!" Pam tossed him a saucy grin over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom.

"Not fair at all," Jim grumbled as he dragged his feet towards his over-the-top sister-in-law.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"How bad was it?" Pam asked as Jim returned to the room just as she stepped from the bathroom, ready to go.

"I've been banished from the house for a while."

"What?" Pam could barely get the word out through her laughter.

"You heard me. She's kicking me out. She gave me a list of errands, and a grocery list a mile long and ordered—that's right ordered—me to not return until it's completed."

By this point Pam was propped against the wall, trying to hold herself up while she giggled.

"Laugh it up chuckles. But if you really want to know, I'm pretty sure she's kicking me out so she can get the juicy bits out of you." Jim finished with a grin.

Pam's laughter stopped instantly, replaced with a look of horror.

"That's what I thought." Jim looked smug as he pulled on his shoes.

"You can't leave me here Jim!"

"Uh-huh, Sergeant Cindy's orders," he chuckled as he moved across the room to place a kiss on Pam's forehead before heading out the door.

"Good luck!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pam peeked into the living room and glanced around. No Cindy in sight. After the embarrassing scene this morning, Pam was more than happy to put off the conversation she knew was coming for as long as possible.

Quietly entering the room, she settled down in the tall, wingback chair on the far side.

_Perfect. She won't even be able to see me sitting here if she comes from the kitchen or the hallway._

Picking up the random book laying on the table, she silently began thumbing through it, vaguely wondering where Cindy could be. The house had been oddly quiet since she had shooed Jim out the door 15 minutes ago, a feat Pam realized must be difficult for Cindy, who was the kind of person that never seemed to slow down. Ever.

Pam flipped the book over to the back flap to read about the author. She was halfway through the paragraph when she had the eerie feeling of being watched. She looked towards the large window on the front wall of the house. Setting the book down, she rose and crossed to it, pulling the lace curtains all the way aside to peer out both directions.

There wasn't a soul in sight.

Sighing in relief, she shook her head at her silliness. There was no way he would be able to find her here. She was just being paranoid.

Spinning around to head back to her seat, she jumped back at seeing the figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi Pam!" Cindy chirped, holding a tray in her hands with tea and cookies.

"Gosh Cindy, you scared me! You sure are sneaky!"

Cindy shrugged before grinning. "When I want to be."

She set the tray on the coffee table, before plopping down on the sofa.

"Have a seat Pam," she said, patting the space next to her.

Pam hesitated before sitting down where she had indicated. There was no getting out of this now.

Cindy got the tea ready, and when they both had cups and cookies in hand, she simple sat, smiling at Pam.

_Is she waiting for me to start this conversation?_

"Um…delicious cookies Cindy. I really need to get this recipe from you."

Silence.

"And the tea! What flavor is it?"

More silence.

Sighing loudly, Pam set everything on the table. "Okay fine. Jim and me—"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to die waiting for you to say something! I was going to try really hard to let you only talk about it if you wanted to, but then I couldn't think of anything but that! There I go again, prattling off. Okay, so tell me everything!" She ended with a squeal.

"Well you know we've been best friends for a long time. He's always been there for me, no matter what. I don't know how much he told you about…well, about Roy, my ex…." She trailed off, looking to see how much Cindy knew of her circumstances.

Cindy leaned over to cover Pam's hand in comfort. "He just told us it was a bad situation and that you needed a place to stay for a while."

Taking a deep breath, Pam decided it was only fair to tell her the whole truth. Looking at her lap, Pam softly spoke of her relationship with Roy, the abuse, Jim finding out about it, the police not being able to locate Roy—the entire story up until they had arrived at Cindy's house.

When Pam finished, her vision blurry with tears, she slowly raised her gaze to see Cindy's reaction.

Tears spilled down Cindy's cheeks as she covered her mouth with a hand in shock. She reached out and cupped Pam's cheek, before pulling her into a fiercely tight hug. Pam let the tears fall then, and both women cried, offering and seeking comfort from one other.

No one spoke for several minutes.

Finally, Cindy pulled away, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you so telling me," she whispered. "You are the strongest person I know. To live through that and still come out smiling," she paused, before continuing in a surprisingly steely voice. "And when they catch that bastard, they better let me have a go at him because I have a thing or two to show him about hurting my best friend."

Pam smiled her thanks, before drying her tears and continuing.

"And I think, even though I was with _him,_ I realize now that a part of me always loved Jim. And as things grew worse with Roy, that part continued to grow. And now, now I know with all my heart that I love him, and that he's the one I want to share my life with, and to grow old with. He's everything to me."

Cindy's smile was brilliant. "Oh Pam, I'm so happy for you two! And I know that boy loves you more than anything in the world. He'd do anything for you. I'm so happy you finally found each other."

"Me too." Pam shared a smile with Cindy, before a knock at the door interrupted the moment.

Cindy frowned, wondering who could be at the door seeing as she wasn't expecting anyone. And it was far too early for Jim to be back yet.

"Excuse me for a second," she said, standing and crossing the room. "It's probably some sales person."

Pam nodded, before picking up her cup of tea, taking a long sip and sighing in relief. It felt good to get everything out in the open with Cindy.

Cindy swung the door open to reveal a dark-haired man in his thirties on the other side. He had a red baseball cap pulled down low, casting a shadow over his face. Something about this man made Cindy feel uncomfortable, although she wasn't sure what it was.

"Can I help you?" She asked, noticing that unlike most salesmen, he wasn't holding a clipboard or anything. There wasn't even a company logo printed anywhere on his clothing.

"Yes, is Mr. Halpert in?" He asked in a low, rough voice.

"Um, no he's not. I'm his wife though, if I can help or if you need to leave a message or something."

The man flashed a sinister grin before stepping even closer to the door. Cindy was able to pick up the stench of alcohol on his breath and leaned back in disgust.

His gaze turned to look at something over Cindy's shoulder, and she glanced back to see Pam standing behind her, probably curious as to who was at the door. But what made her do a double take was Pam's reaction. She was completely frozen in place, the teacup gripped tightly in her right hand. But it was her eyes that shocked Cindy. They were wide with fear and horror.

And in those few seconds, Cindy knew exactly who this man was.

She spun around and tried to shut the door, pushing all of her weight against it.

But it wasn't enough.

The man pushed his way inside, forcing Cindy to stumble back, before he slammed it shut behind him and slid the bolts in place.

The two women could only watch him in horror, neither moving.

"Yes, I believe there is something you can help me with," he said as he shifted his gaze to Pam. "You have something that belongs to me."

The teacup slipped from Pam's hands and shattered to the floor.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thanks so much for reading! I hope yall liked it--I enjoyed writing it! And I hate it when authors beg for reviews, but I didn't get even one comment for the last chapter and that really is the only way to get feedback from yall on what we write, so if you have a chance, it'd be great if you could leave just a little something about what you think. Thanks so much, and have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Office or any of its charaters.

**AN**: Ok, so here's the next chapter - sorry it took me so long to get it done. I had a surprisingly hard time writing it because I wanted it to live up to yalls expectations, and I just couldn't seem to get it right. I'm still not completely happy with how it turned out (darn the perfectionist in me), but let me know what yall think of it. It's extra long, just for you guys! And thanks so so so much to everyone who reviewed - your comments helped keep me inspired! And now, without further ado, on to.....

**Ch. 10**

Pam stumbled backwards, never taking her eyes off of Roy. Her legs hit the back of the couch and she collapsed onto it, sinking into its deep cushions. She couldn't believe this was happening. That he had found her.

Cindy quickly snapped out of her shock and dove toward the side table where the phone sat. But she wasn't fast enough.

Even in his inebriated state, Roy's reflexes were still on target. He snatched Cindy's arm and jerked her sideways before she could reach the phone. She hit the wall with her shoulder and was knocked in a heap on the floor.

Roy ignored her, his sight still set on his prey. He took a step toward Pam's trembling form on the couch. Her gaze was fixed on a spot on the carpet. She didn't even look up when his daunting figure loomed directly over her. This irritated him.

Roy grabbed her chin and forced her face to look up at him, applying pressure to her jaw when she didn't immediately respond. Pam slowly raised her eyes until they met his. He liked what he saw there. Fear. Panic. Despair. It was perfect.

"Paaaaam. Did you really think you could escape me? That I would let you go?" He released her chin and threaded his fingers through her hair gently, before grasping the strands in his fist and pulling down painfully, causing her chin to jerk up in reaction. Tears sprung to Pam's eyes at the instant pain and she raised her chin even more, trying to alleviate the sting.

Roy stroked her cheek, admiring the faint traces of his previous handiwork. Sadly, more would have to replace the fading bruises—Pam needed to be taught many lessons.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Cindy jumped up, grabbed a lamp off a nearby table, and rushed Roy, swinging it down to crash against his back.

She caught him off guard—he'd forgotten she was even in the room. Standing up straight, he ignored the throbbing pain to deal with her friend.

Cindy had jumped back out of reach once she'd hit Roy, and was frantically searching for another weapon. She had just spotted a fire poker and was running toward it when she heard a sound that made her blood run cold.

The cocking of a gun.

The room was still.

Cindy froze in place before she slowly turned around. And was staring at a gun aimed directly at her chest.

Roy smirked. He'd been holding out on the gun card and was glad he did. The look of shock and terror on the blonde's face was well worth it.

Pam jumped up at the sight of her friend being held at gunpoint. She was not going to let anything happen to Cindy.

"Leave her alone!" Pam was surprised at the strength in her voice.

Roy chanced a glance at Pam. Her eyes were blazing. He smirked.

"There's some of that old fire Pam. Didn't know you had any left in ya. Thought I'd knocked it outta ya."

"She's not involved in this so please let her go. This is between you and me. No one else needs to be part of it Roy."

"See, now that's where you're wrong Pammy. You've gotten lots of people involved. Her," he said, signaling toward Cindy with the gun. "Her husband. Jim," he spat out the last name with a sneer. "So really, this is your own fault. You did this. If you had just stayed put, none of this would be happening. And now your friends will have to suffer."

Tears built up in Pam's eyes again. She swallowed audibly. He was right. This was all her fault. If she had just kept her problems to herself, Cindy and Pete would be safe and happy. Jim would be safe and happy. But she just sucked them all into her crappy world, and this is the thanks they get.

"Pam, Pam don't listen to him. This isn't your fault. It's his. All of it. If he—"

"Shut up!" Roy roared, cutting Cindy off.

Shaking, Pam sank back down into the couch. It was pointless. He had a gun. There was nothing she could do without jeopardizing her friend's life. She looked at Cindy with pleading eyes, begging her to forgive her.

"Sit down," Roy said curtly, motioning with the gun for Cindy to sit on the couch as well.

Cindy slowly moved to sit next to Pam, then clasped Pam's hand within her own. Neither one took their eyes off of Roy and his gun.

Roy grabbed the phone from the table beside the couch and pulled the chord from the wall, disconnecting it. He threw it across the room before turning to face both women.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far Pam," he all but shouted, waving his gun in her direction, the rage burning in his eyes. "You were supposed to be the obedient little girlfriend and we'd be happy. You were never supposed to leave. And then I had to come track you down again. Well I hope you've enjoyed your little escapade Pammy, because when we get home you'll be lucky to see the blue sky ever again!"

Cindy squeezed her hand in reassurance, and it was all the help Pam needed. She could do this.

"Don't you get it Roy? It's over! The police are looking for you. There's nowhere for you to go that they won't find you. Just give up before you get in any deeper." Pam stood up in fury. "And _we_ are definitely over. You're a monster and I refuse to have anything to do with you anymore! I hope you rot in prison. It's the least you de—"

Roy was sick of her tirade and just wanted her to shut up. He swung his gun out and caught Pam across her right cheek, sending her flying toward the floor.

Pam was dazed from the pain. It had happened so fast that she never had the opportunity to duck out of the guns path.

She laid sprawled on her side, her cheek exploding in pain. She could feel a thick, warm liquid rolling down her face and drip into the carpet. She reached up to gently touched the injury with her fingertips and realized her cheek had split open from the gun. Pulling her hand away, her eyes widened in shock at the amount of blood on her hands.

Roy was only fazed for a moment by what he had down. Cindy's gasp from behind him brought him back to the present. He stared at Pam, lying on the ground with blood pouring out of her cheek, and his eyes softened momentarily. He was flooded with remorse. But the moment didn't last long, as it was pushed aside by his consuming rage. He remembered that she deserved it.

Cindy fought the urge to run to Pam's side and took advantage of Roy's distraction to dash to the kitchen phone to call for help. If she didn't call the police, no one would be coming to help them. She cursed herself for making Jim such a long to do list. She shakily pulled the handset off the wall and put it to her ear, thanking God when she heard the blessed dial tone. She dialed 911 and glanced back through the doorway in time to see Roy's back stalking toward Pam.

Roy tucked the gun in the back of his pants, anger flooding through him. Taking advantage of Pam's prone form, he strode toward her.

Pam managed to push herself into a sort of sitting position, but wasn't fast enough to evade Roy's grubby hands in time. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shoved her roughly against the nearest wall.

Pam instinctively kicked out her legs, but Roy pressed his body against hers tightly, limiting her movements.

Holding her to the wall with his body, he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and shoved them above her head, his other hand sliding around her slender neck to keep her still.

He grinned.

Pam watched as the expression in his eyes changed. The anger slowly melted away into something else—lust.

Pam's erratic breathing made her breasts heave against his chest. It had been so long since he'd been this close to her. He could feel his pants tighten in reaction.

Pam's eyes widened in horror as she felt his excited member prod into her lower stomach.

The hand on her neck slowly slithered away to thread itself in her hair. Roy used it to jerk her head to one side, leaving her neck exposed to him.

Roy leaned into her, flicking his tongue across the side of her neck.

"I'd forgotten how…delicious you taste Pam," he breathed into her ear.

Pam shuddered in horror.

Roy interpreted it as pleasure.

"I've missed you, baby," he whispered, before he dove into her neck again, sucking and kissing it this time.

Pam was glad Cindy was in the kitchen for this. She only hoped she'd stay there. Glancing down Roy's back while he was ravaging her neck, she spotted the butt of the gun she had seen him tuck into his waistband. If only she could get to it….

"Baby, I've missed you too," Pam said softly, hoping to sound seductive.

Roy froze his ministrations, pulling his head back to look at her expression.

Pam hid her disgust, smoothly placing a tender expression on her features.

"What?" Roy uttered in complete disbelief.

"I said that I missed you too," Pam repeated, lowering her head a bit to gaze up at him from beneath her lashes.

Roy was stunned to say the least. He couldn't even form words for several moments, before a wide grin spread across his face. _Maybe this'll go easier than I thought._

Pam was relieved by the change of pace. A few words instantly transformed him from mean and aggressive to putty in her hands. She gently tugged her wrists from his grip while he was still bewildered and draped them over his shoulders, linking them behind his neck. Roy's hands instinctively dropped to her waist, holding her slender form between his hands.

Pam mentally prepared herself to continue her charade.

"I know it sounds crazy," she began, twisting the curls behind his neck with her fingers to further distract him, "but being away from you just showed me how much I missed you."

Now that the anger had all but left him, the combination of the alcohol in his system and having Pam back left Roy smiling like a fool.

"Me too baby, me too," Roy said, kissing her soundly on the mouth. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, silently begging for entrance. Pam hesitated for a moment, before parting her lips to let his tongue duel with hers. It took all of her strength to return a kiss from this monster.

But this gave her the perfect opportunity.

Pam slid her arms from Roy's neck to embrace him around the waist, acting as if she was only pulling him closer to her. Smoothing her hands down the back of his shirt, she grew closer to her goal every second.

But that was where she made her mistake.

Pam opened her eyes to look over his shoulder to see where the gun was so she would be able to grab it in one movement. She stopped responding to the kiss for a second, but that hesitation was enough to snap Roy's eyes open as well.

He quickly caught her gaze. The anger flooded back, coursing through his body once again. He jerked away from her mouth and reached behind his back to snatch her wrist away from its objective.

But he was half a second too slow.

This time the sound of a gun cocking froze him in place.

The metal of the barrel was shoved against his side. Glancing back at Pam, he was stunned by the pure hatred radiating from her eyes.

"Release me," she hissed out.

Roy instantly let her go, taking a step back to give her room. His eyes never left hers.

Pam was grateful to not be touching him anymore. She kept the gun trained steadily on the place where his heart—if he even had one—would be.

"Do you know the hell you have put me through? How much pain and sorrow you've made me feel. All for your own amusement. You're a sick bastard who shouldn't be allowed to remain in this world. I should do society a favor." Pam was surprised at the sound of her own voice. The months of anger that had built up inside was now having a chance to be released.

Roy put his hands up in defense, a startled look still gracing his features. This was certainly not the Pam he knew. He wisely remained silent while his brain worked overtime, trying to find a way out of his current predicament.

"You tried to crush me. I was slowly becoming a shell. You tried to control me, control my life! Do you know what that's like?" She laughed almost hysterically. "Of course not, because _you_ are always the one who's in control. But no more. Never again. And Jim," her voice softened simply at the thought of him. "Jim's the one who pulled me back from the edge you forced me on. He's everything to me. And you are nothing. There is almost nothing I'd like more than to kill you, right here, right now, as payback. So you can't hurt anyone else the same way you hurt me." She paused, catching her breath. "But I won't." She almost laughed at the relief that flooded Roy's eyes. "Because that would make me just like you. And I refuse to be that person. No, it will be enough to know that you are rotting in a cell somewhere, getting what you deserve."

Knowing she didn't want to kill him changed the odds. And he had the perfect opportunity to turn the tables.

Cindy chose that moment to reenter the living room, while still on the phone with the police. Standing in the doorway, she was stunned to find Pam with the gun in her possession. Pam saw her standing in the doorway over Roy's shoulder and glanced over to share a quick, encouraging smile.

Roy took the offered moment to lunge toward Pam while her attention was drawn.

But Pam's finger was quicker on the trigger.

_Bang._

A loud crack sounded in the small room. Roy was flung backward from the close impact.

Cindy dropped the phone and ran to Pam, carefully avoiding the body on the floor.

Pam didn't move an inch, reeling from what she had just done.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jim pulled into the driveway, pretty pleased with himself. He had done everything on Cindy's list _and _gotten all of her groceries in record time. He opened his trunk and cradled two paper bags in each arm, strolling up the sideway to the front door.

_Bang._

Jim froze.

_What the hell?_

The sounded registered in his mind.

A gunshot.

Dropping the bags, he dashed to the front door, twisting the knob, willing it to open.

Locked.

Through the fogged glass panels beside the front door he could make out a figure standing over another with a gun.

_Pam! Cindy!_

Running to the front window, he picked up Cindy's lawn gnome from beside the bushes and hurled it at the glass. The window shattered on impact.

Jim sprinted toward the opening, hurtling himself through the gap, not even paying attention to the bits of broken glass still sticking from the frame that snagged his clothes.

Planting both feet on the carpet, he whirled toward the bodies.

And couldn't believe his eyes.

Roy laid sprawled on the floor, blood spurting from his shoulder.

Pam and Cindy hugging each other, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

But what Jim couldn't tear his eyes away from was the gun Pam held, hanging limply at her side.

Both girls finally noticed Jim. They apparently hadn't even noticed the loud crash of the window breaking.

"Ji—Jim," Pam got out between sobs. Cindy gently pried the gun from her fingers, before Pam launched herself into his arms.

Jim clutched her tightly to him. He had no idea what the hell had happened, but he was beginning to realize how close he had gotten to losing Pam.

He pulled her back to arms length, and was about to ask her what took place when he saw the dried blood crusted on her right cheek.

His eyes hardened at the injury, knowing the bastard on the floor was the cause of it. But his touch was gentle as he tilted her cheek toward him, probing the area with his fingers. A long cut was streaked across her face. It had thankfully stopped bleeding, but would probably need stitches.

Hugging Pam to his side, he motioned for Cindy to come over and hugged her with his other arm.

They all turned to look at the still figure laid across the carpet.

"I wish he was alive so I could kill him again," Jim all but growled out as his hold on both women tightened.

Pam pulled away, her eyes wide. "Oh, oh Jim, I didn't kill him! I mean, yes, I did shoot him, but that was only because he was coming at me, so it was in self-defense, but he's not dead. I mean, I wish he was, but I couldn't do that—I'm not a murdered. I can't just—"

"It seems she's caught my habit of rambling," Cindy said with a small smile. "He hit his head on the table on the way down. That's why he's unconscious. Don't worry, I checked that he's still breathing. The cops should be here soon."

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"See," Cindy said, grinning. "I'm going to go call Pete. He's going to be pissed if he hears about this from anyone but me." Cindy disappeared into the kitchen, but first handed the gun to Jim to hold.

Jim stared down at the metal object in his hand. It would be so easy to end it. For Pam. Just call it self-defense.

A small hand covered the one holding the gun.

Looking up, he met Pam's tender gaze.

"It's over Jim. It's okay. We're safe now. We don't need that anymore."

Jim walked away to set the gun on a table across the room. He returned to Pam's side and swept her into his arms for a fierce kiss. He pulled back, cupping her uninjured cheek in his hand.

"Yes, that nightmare's over. It's time for a new beginning."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So....thoughts on the chapter? I know many of yall were probably wishing Jim would sweep in for the rescue (including me!) but I wanted Pam to be able to handle Roy on her own - girl power and all that jazz, lol. I wanted to portray that she was still terrified of him, but that she found the strength to overcome her fears and face him on her own. Hope I accomplished that somewhat....And as much as I wanted to see Roy drop dead, I couldn't make Pam or Jim killers! Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope it somewhat lived up to any ideas you had about how the scene would go. Have a great day!

Until next time,

Western


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office. Or Jim. Or any of its characters.....

AN: So I think this will be the last official chapter, and only an epilogue left. I'm so sad it's almost over—this has been my favorite story to write and you guys have been the best audience! Your reviews were so wonderful to receive and really kept me motivated and inspired! So a huge thank you goes out to everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story. And now, without further ado, on to (sadly, the last official chapter)....

**Ch. 11**

Jim shut the door as the last of the police officers left. Everyone had given a statement after they had loaded Roy onto a gurney—handcuffed to it. From what the officers had said, it sounded like Roy would be behind bars for a long time.

Pete had arrived ten minutes ago, and after Cindy had finally convinced him to let go of her, that she wasn't going to disappear, they had started to set the room back together. Trying to erase the events that had taken place there as quickly as possible.

Jim gazed at Pam from across the room. She was sitting quietly, her hands wrapped around a new mug of tea that she sipped from every now and then. Her eyes were distant.

He had just taken a step to go to her, when he found a petite blonde in his path, blocking him.

"By the way mister, you owe me a new window," she said with mock anger, poking his chest for emphasis.

Jim smiled before looking over her head to the woman on the couch.

"I owe you a lot more than that," he said softly.

Cindy followed his gaze and smiled tenderly.

"Go get her. She needs you," she whispered as she stepped out of his way.

Jim didn't need to be told twice.

He sat beside her, taking the mug from her grip and setting it on the side table.

Pam's gaze focused on him, offering a tired smile.

Jim scooped her up in his arms and pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It's really over," Pam whispered.

"Yes. He's never going to hurt you again."

Pam pulled back so she could face him. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

Jim panicked.

"Don't worry Pam. He's not coming back. Please don't–—"

He was cut off mid-sentence as she leaped forward and hugged Jim to her fiercely.

"I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm free," she got out in between sobs.

They held each other. Minutes could have passed. Or hours. The only thing Jim noticed was that Cindy and Pete had excused themselves at some point and left the room.

Finally, long after her tears had subsided, Pam pulled back in his arms and looked at Jim, her eyes shining.

"Let's go home."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, after several rounds of hugs and tears from Cindy, and after Jim had helped repair the window he had crashed through, Jim and Pam were heading back to Scranton.

They had both fallen into a comfortable silence a half hour into the drive, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Pam was still trying to adjust to the notion that she was free. That Roy was no longer in control of her life. She could do whatever she wanted, anytime she wanted. The possibilities were endless.

Meanwhile, Jim was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of where she was going to live. He wasn't clear on what "home" was to her, and hadn't asked her to elaborate at the time. He wanted to offer the idea of moving in with him, but wasn't sure how that would go over. Yes, he loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him too, but they'd never really said the words to each other. And technically, they had never even been on a real date before. Where did moving in together fall on that scale?

"Jim, I—"

"What do—"

They both fell silent and shared a smile.

"Ladies first," Jim said, nodding in her direction.

"I just," Pam's gaze fell to her hands in her lap for a moment, before meeting his gaze again. "I don't feel like I've said it enough, that I'll never be able to say it enough, but thank you Jim. For everything. You saved me."

"Pam," Jim said softly, with a tender smile. "I'd do anything for you. You're everything to me. I just wish I'd been able to help you sooner. But that's behind us now."

"Yes, it's in the past." She paused, before asking what he was going to say.

A sheepish look crossed Jim's face. He lifted one hand from the steering wheel and rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture she had come to realize he did when he was nervous. She remained silent, giving him time to get whatever he was apprehensive about out. Jim focused his gaze on the road before he began.

"Well, I know you said you wanted to go home. But I figured you wouldn't want to go, well, _back there_," he said, referring to Roy's house. "And I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, and it could just be as friends if you want, I mean, I have a spare bedroom so you could take that, but I was going to ask if you would like, I mean, you can definitely say no, but—"

"Jim?" Pam interrupted, a wide grin spreading across her face from his adorable rambling.

Jim turned to meet her gaze. "Um, yeah?"

"I'd love to move in with you, if that's what you were going to ask."

Jim's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't really want to live alone…with the nightmares and all…and you make me feel so safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me."

Jim reached over and took her small hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

"And nothing ever will."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They stood side by side in what used to be her living room. Now it looked like a natural disaster had swept through.

"Wow," was all Jim could say about the state of her old house. They had come by to pick up Pam's stuff and take it to his place. But they were not prepared for this wreck.

"I guess Roy did stop by here at some point," Pam said hollowly as she bent down to pick up an intact lamp from the floor that had somehow escaped the rampage. Setting it on a side table, she sighed.

"This will be easier than I thought. But I'm glad he destroyed most of it. I didn't really want to take much with me anyway. All of the things from this life can stay right here." She gingerly picked her way across the floor, weaving among the shattered remains of what had belonged in her life with Roy. Jim followed behind her, still amazed by the amount of damage to the room.

Pam reached her bedroom—_their_ bedroom—and paused at the doorway. It was even more demolished than the rest of the house. She shuttered, remembering all of the awful things that had occurred within these four walls. She felt a warm presence behind her, and a comforting had on her shoulder.

Jim.

That was all the strength she needed.

She reluctantly stepped away from him and entered the room.

Her clothes were strewn about, many of them completely ripped in half. The mirror over the vanity was shattered, pieces of glass scattered about the room. It looked like someone had taken a butcher knife to the bed, as the sheets, mattress and pillows were sporting several long gashes.

Pam glanced around the room and sighed. Picking her way across the floor, she reached the dresser. All of the drawers had been pulled out and dumped on the floor. One glance at the bare wooden top of it indicated that everything that had lain on it had been swept off onto the carpet.

Pam bent over while Jim watched curiously from the doorway. She pushed some clothes and other random trinkets around until her fingers brushed against a smooth wood frame.

She smiled.

She picked it up and examined it. The glass had broken but the picture was still tucked safely within the wood, undamaged.

Her fingers ghosted over the image, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. It was taken last year, at the office's holiday party. Everyone was in the photo—Michael in his ridiculous Santa suit, Dwight with elf ears, Meredith already wasted, Phyllis with her homemade Christmas tree pendant on, Angela with that snooty look on her face—everyone else too, the whole dysfunctional gang.

But what made her smile were two people standing off to one side.

Jim. And her.

They had their arms slung around each other's waists and Pam was bent over slightly, laughing hysterically at something Jim had said. And Jim, Jim was gazing at her with that perfect grin on his face, and what she now recognized as love in his eyes.

Yes, it was a happy moment. One of her favorites. One she would treasure always.

She stood up abruptly and spun around, clutching the frame to her chest.

Pam met Jim's gaze and smiled. He grinned in return, that same perfect grin from the picture she held, with that same exact look in his eyes.

She crossed the room and stood beside him, casting her gaze once more across the damaged remains of her old life.

"Let's go. I have all I need right here," she said, as she reached down with her free hand to lace her fingers with his own. "Besides, I could use a shopping trip. New things to go with a new life," she said with a teasing tone to her voice as she pulled him towards the door. "And I know how you just _love_ shopping."

Jim groaned at the word shopping.

Laughter bubbled up from some forgotten place within Pam. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so happy, so carefree. Pam paused by the open front door and turned to face Jim. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him, giving him a spontaneous kiss.

When Pam finally pulled away, she giggled like a teenager at his dazed expression. She spun away from him and headed out the door, throwing Jim a playful grin over her shoulder as she stepped from the shadows of the house and into the brilliant sunlight.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

And there it is. I hope y'all enjoyed it and that it wasn't _too _cheesy. Thanks so much for reading! The epilogue will be up next, and soon! Happy a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Office_ or any of its characters.

AN: Here's the final part of _My Happy Ending_. I can't believe it's over! Sorry it took my so long to get the epilogue out—it took me a while to actually make myself sit down and write it because I knew it meant the story was over. But thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed, and who stuck with me through my sporadic updates. You guys have been the best audience! And now, without further ado, for the last time, onto...

**Epilogue**

_4 months later_

"So, you still won't tell me where we're going?" Pam asked super sweetly, hoping Jim would cave. She really hated not knowing their destination.

"Nope," Jim replied, popping the "p" for extra emphasis. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he grinned, knowing how crazy this was driving Pam.

"Fine," Pam muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sighing dramatically. She turned slightly to look out the window, hoping she'd be able to tell the destination by its surroundings. But nothing really looked particularly familiar. All she could tell was that they were heading towards the outskirts of town.

_Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Giving up, her thoughts turned elsewhere. To the last few months. To Jim. She hadn't known it was possible to be so happy, all of the time. Moving in together had been wonderful, especially since she got to spend all of her free time with Jim. She had also started taking a few drawing and graphics courses at night, which she loved. Things Roy had always forbid her from doing.

Roy.

His name still sent a shiver down her spine every time she heard it.

Even though he was locked up nice and tight in prison, he still plagued her life with the occasional nightmare. Thankfully, however, those were becoming fewer and fewer every week. And Jim was always there to chase them away when they did occur.

Jim.

Her heart always fluttered at his name.

Glancing over, she smiled warmly at the man she loved. He had been so perfect, so unbelievably wonderful to her. He was helping her recover and move on with her life. And although they still slept in separate bedrooms—Jim was insistent on taking things slow with her so she wouldn't be overwhelmed—she was hoping to remedy that soon.

Jim must have felt her gaze, because he turned to face her, a curious look on his face.

"What?" He asked, wondering what she could be thinking with that impish smile of hers.

"Oh nothing," she replied casually.

"No seriously, what are you thinking?" She could see how much he really wanted to know.

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Nothing important." Two could play at this secrets game.

Still longing to know, Jim focused back on the road, his mind trying to figure out just what her expression could mean.

Pam tried to stifle a giggle at Jim's "what is Pam up to now" look. She loved teasing him.

A few minutes later, Jim pulled off onto a side road.

Pam glanced around eagerly. She finally recognized where they were.

"We're at the lake?"

"Yup," Jim replied, with no other explanation.

They hopped out of the car and Jim took Pam's hand, leading the way.

Pam was too busy admiring the beauty of the area to take notice of where she was walking, and more than once Jim had to steady her or lead her around trees before she hurt herself.

But Pam was too entranced to hardly notice. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the leaves, casting streaks of light to filter across the path before them. The area was quiet as well, with only the sounds of the occasional bird chirping ringing through the air. It was as if they were alone in the world.

Finally, the trees opened up to reveal a grassy hill beside the water. Spread out on that hill was a large quilt, an extra blanket and a picnic basket.

Smiling, Jim pulled her over to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down.

"You did all this?" Pam questioned in wonder.

"Of course. Anything for my girl," Jim replied, as if planning something like this was the most common thing in the world. "Are you hungry?" Jim asked, poking around in the basket beside him.

"Starved," Pam said, now understanding why Jim had not wanted to eat anything before they left.

"Perfect," Jim grinned and began pulling out things from the basket.

Pam burst out laughing once she saw the spread.

Two pieces of pepperoni pizza, obviously cooked from a box in his freezer. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with the crusts already cut off for her. Mixed berries yogurt. Lays potato chips.

It was what they usually ate for lunch at the office.

When Jim pulled out two grape sodas, Pam quirked her eyebrow.

"Yup, from the office's soda machine," he answered her silent question, grinning. "And for dessert…" he reached behind him and set a bowl of M&Ms between them. "From your desk."

That sent Pam into another round of laughter, with Jim joining in this time.

"I figured it'd be nice to have an office meal all to ourselves for once, without any interruptions."

Pam had recently started working at the office again, and things had definitely gone back to normal, including consistently random interruptions from Michael. They hadn't really shared what had happened with everyone, but once the news of Roy's arrest got around, they just left everyone to their own theories.

They also hadn't shared the news of them living together, even though they arrived and left together every day. They left everyone to draw their own conclusions about that as well. It was kind of fun to hear Michael's theories especially. He pretty much guessed everything _except_ that Jim and Pam were a couple in love.

Pam reached for a handful of M&Ms first, popping a few in her mouth and savoring the chocolaty goodness.

"Dessert first. Nice choice Beesly," Jim teased, before grabbing a handful himself.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After completely stuffing themselves on junk food, Jim offered Pam his hand to help her stand up. Leading her towards the edge of the water, they strolled hand in hand in a pleasant silence. The sun was just peaking over the horizon on its final descent, shooting its last rays over the water in a majestic array of colors that reflected off the still water.

Pam paused and turned to watch the setting sun. She leaned against Jim's chest and let out a contented sigh. She didn't think anything could have made this moment any better.

"Pam?" Jim uttered her name in such a way that she turned to face him.

"Yes?" She drawled slowly, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Pam, I love you," he began, placing a finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to respond, indicating that he wanted to say this without interruptions. He dropped his arm and picked up her tiny hands, holding them tightly within his strong, warm fingers.

"I think I've loved you since that first day I met you. I knew I'd met the missing part of my soul that day, and although it took some time and tribulations, it has been completely worth it just knowing we're together now. My life has never been so perfect, and I've never been happier, than when I'm with you. Pam Beesly, I want to share my life with you. I want to laugh with you. Cry with you. Raise a family with you. Grow old with you. You are my life, and I want us to be together always."

Jim dropped to one knee before her and reached into his pocket to pull out a simple yet beautiful diamond ring.

Pam's eyes glistened with tears.

"Pam, I will love you forever, no matter what your answer is today, and I will cherish you and care for you until the ends of our days. So please make me the happiest man alive and be my wife, and share your life with me forever."

Tears ran unchecked down Pam's cheeks. Jim hadn't even finished his speech before she began nodding emphatically.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh god, yes," she whispered.

Jim slipped the ring onto her petite finger.

The biggest grin spread across Jim's face as he surged to his feet and lifted Pam into his arms. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly.

When they finally pulled away from one another, Jim set her down but still held her close. Pam thought her chest might burst from happiness. Laughter bubbled up before she knew it, and she let herself succumb to the emotion, throwing back her head and laughing with utter happiness.

She couldn't seem to stop smiling. But then again, neither could Jim.

Pam felt like a little girl again. What was left of the layers and shields she had erected during her time with Roy came crumbling down, leaving her feeling completely happy and innocent and carefree.

She picked up Jim's hand and pulled him toward the water.

"Come on, let's go for a swim!"

"What? Do you know how cold that water is?" Jim protested. But he still let himself be pulled.

Pam dropped his hand and darted out into the water, clothes and all, stopping when the water lapped at her knees. Spinning around, hands on her hips, she sent Jim a delighted grin.

"Is my fiancé chicken?" She teased with a 'come and get me look.'

"No, but your fiancé is in love," he smiled, stepping toward her.

She shrieked when he rushed into the water to catch her, darting out of his grasp just in time. The rest of the waning sunlight was spent frolicking in the water like a child with the man she loved. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She had never been happier.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Tear. Tear._ And there you have it, the end of the story. Thanks so much for reading! Hope yall are enjoying the new season of _The Office_ too. I know I am. And I guess this Thursdays episode—the wedding—could act like the epilogue to this epilogue, lol (assuming it all works out on the show, that is). Anyways, I might just have a few other Office story ideas up my sleeve, so be on the look out for those....thanks again for reading and for all of your support!

Until next time,

Western


End file.
